celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies - A Goofy Movie
Clubhouse At The Movies ''-'' A Goofy Movie is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Fourteen-year-old Max Goof is the son of Goofy Goof. The two have a tense relationship. On the last day of school before the summer break, Max and his best friends P.J. and Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski hijack the auditorium stage in the middle of Principal Mazur's speech, creating a small concert where Max performs while costumed as the pop singer Powerline. The performance succeeds in making Max a school celebrity and impressing his love interest Roxanne; but they mess up and are exposed at the last second and Max, P.J. and Bobby are sent to Mazur's office. Roxanne speaks with Max and agrees to go with him to a party where Powerline's concert will be aired live, but Mazur forewarns Goofy that Max's actions may result in facing capital punishment.Goofy desperately decides to take Max on a fishing trip to Lake Destiny, Idaho, following a map route he and his father took years ago, and the two go into his AMC Pacer station wagon. However, he is oblivious to what Max is planning to do with Roxanne. Max stops by Roxanne's house to call off their date, but when Roxanne says she will just have to go with someone else, Max instead fabricates a story about his father knowing Powerline. He tells her that he will be on stage at the concert with Powerline and Roxanne says that she'll see him on TV which worries him.Goofy plans his own trip against Max's wishes. Max hurts his father's feelings after his father humiliates him at an opossum-based theme park. While camping, Pete and P.J. join them in their high technical RV. Following Pete's advice to keep Max under control, Goofy takes his son fishing and performs the Perfect Cast fishing technique, luring Bigfoot to their camp. Pete and P.J. flee in their RV, leaving Goofy and Max to spend the night with Bigfoot in which they stay in their car to stay safe from him. At night, while Goofy is still sleeping, Max finds his father's map and a pencil and alters the map route to Los Angeles, where the concert is to take place.The next morning, Goofy decides to make Max the navigator of the trip. The two go to several locations that satisfy both of them. They stop by a motel where they meet Pete and P.J. again. When Pete overhears a conversation between Max and P.J., he tells Goofy that Max has tricked him in traveling to Los Angeles. The next day, Goofy and Max come to a junction: One leading to Idaho, the other to California. Max chooses the route to California, making Goofy stop the car and storm off in anger. With the brake loose, the car drives off on its own; Goofy and Max chase after it and end up at a river. Goofy reveals that no matter how old Max gets, he will always be his son and the two reconcile with each other. Realizing that Max had promised to Roxanne to go to the Powerline concert, Goofy decides to take him to Los Angeles. But the two nearly plummet down a waterfall to their deaths, before Max saves Goofy, using the Perfect Cast technique while their car and bags take the plunge.Goofy and Max get to Los Angeles and they battle the security guard and end up onstage and dance with Powerline, watched by Pete, P.J. and Roxanne on separate televisions. Goofy and Max return to Roxanne's house in their damaged car (what became of their stuff is unknown). Max tells the truth to Roxanne, but she accepts it and admits she always had feelings for him ever since he first said, "Ahyuck!" (which Max was ashamed of); thus, a relationship starts between them. Goofy's car explodes due to its damaged sustained at the waterfall after it fell, but he safely falls through the porch roof of Roxanne's house, and he is introduced to her by Max. Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * A Goofy Movie (Full Movie) * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART